This invention relates to a multi-area clock or watch, particularly to one possible to know the time of a foreign country by adjusting the position of the time needle align to one's own country on a hour sector disc very practical and convenient.
Conventional clocks or watches generally indicates only the time of a local country, and hotels or airports may have different clocks to indicate the time of different cities in the world, for travellers to know the present time of the other place they are going. But many clocks indicating different time of many cities occupy a large dimensions, let alone carrying out. So a multi-area clock is disclosed, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in a Taiwan patent application of serial No. 325890, which mainly includes a clock body 10, a graduation disc 11, an hour disc 12, a minute needle 13, a second needle 14, and a cap 15 as main components combined together.
The graduation disc 11 has an inner annular portion 110 divided into 24 equal blocks, and an outer annular portion 111 is divided into 60 equal blocks.
The hour disc 12 is drawn with a world map 120 and with hour lines 121 radially. An hour shaft of the clock rotates according to the rotation of the earth synchronously, with the hour lines 121 aligned to the 24 blocks of the inner annular portion 110. The minute needle 13 and the second needle 14 point the 60 blocks of the outer annular portion 111. Then the time of all the cities in the world can be known from the multi-area clock. But a user must have the geographical locations of all different countries and cities, or it would be very hard to find out the country or the city he wants to know the time. In addition, the hour disc have many dividing lines and blocks not easy to make clear of the present time, and besides, it is different from common 12 graduations, hard to be accustomed to its indication.